The Stableboys
Before The Burners there was the Stableboys. They were the toughest and most ruthless young people on Io. Dµsnдrnpµd is Ionese for Stableboys. Forming the Stableboys The Stableboys were formed by Putrik and his many friends just after they "graduated" from school, I say "graduated" because they had way too many F's, and they started up their own business. They would fake to fix people's Hovercars but instead steal the car and kill the person. This became mainstream and badass youngsters wanted to join so they made them go through weird test like: Slamming Sting, "take it in the back door" from Lil' Man or their most famous one: the loyalty test, it could vary from time to time but they were always in the style of "Would you still be my friend if I smoked?" and tricking the person into blaming something on them or if they didn't they would be accepted into the Stableboys. Now they were recruiting and needed another name than "The Stable" (the name of their car shop) so they chose the great name "The Stableboys" it fit in well since one of them, Horsejaw, looked like a horse. Ruling Io ]] Putrik wanted to become the ruler of Io and used his gang to reach this goal. He sent Jovino and The Toe(who got her name from the famous line "Suck my toe!") to the hideouts of every other gang on Io. They brought Sting and tricked the other gangs into thinking it was alcohol. A few minutes later when the members of the opposing gang passed out by the Sting-overdose the Stableboys would break in with guns blazing killing everyone inside. This method was used on over 20 gangs before the mainstream got to know about it. The last time the Stableboys tried to use it was when they tried to take out a small gang called "Anddenn". It turned out to be a trap, Anddenn was backed up by members of the Gries-gang and when Jovino and The Toe went to the hideout with the usual sting gift, they were instantly shot to death with Sting-darts. When the news reached Putrik he went to their mother to show his grief while Lil' Man stood by her mailbox flexing. Later that day, Putrik sent the remaining Stableboys on a berserk raid to killed all of the few gangs that still was present on Io. They were on the rise and would surely have become the ruling gang on Io if it wasn't for young Ricky Bates. Bates' Reign of Terror Ricky Bates not just cleared the loyalty test they put before him but he also beat down the few Stableboys who dared to challenge him. He later on killed the leader of the Stableboys, Putrik, with his bare hands thus becoming the new leader of the Stableboys. Ricky Bates killed many members of other gangs and people considered too weak in his own gang. This made him a feared and established leader. But his breakthrough was when he started taking control over the trade on Io, remember that this is before The Founding of Jupiter and the MoA had not yet taken control over this savage moon. Bates made a fortune and had new ladies every night, but he had too much to lose as his few friends would put it. This made him very cynical and he killed too many of his own gang members who he didn't trust or just disliked. This was a powerful blow to the moral of the Stableboys and the other gang members started plotting with each other on how to riot against Bates One night when he was celebrating his new Bananabis plantation with young busty Jovian women in his bedroom, the stable-door busted open and in came the high elite of the stableboys. They captured Ricky Bates and threw his women out of the windows as they were used already. This was the end of his reign and he was sent to Mars and the Stableboys disbanded because they didn't want to be ruled anymore. Category:Faction